


Cruelty to Gibbs

by flootzavut



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Kibbs, borderline crack!fic, silliness, slight kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and Kate are staking out a suspect, and their conversation takes an unexpected turn... I just like torturing Gibbs, okay? BTW after over 18 months I'm still not sure where the dividing line lies between M and T ;p I think this is T, but see A/N also. My plotbunnies have been up to no good... Decidedly Kibbs-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, occasionally I get an idea that really has no plot, no discernible excuse, and that really, I'm only writing because the idea entertains me too much not to.
> 
> This is one of those, borne out of the image of Kate and Gibbs having a conversation that could make even Gibbs want to curl in on himself and die. My only excuse is that the idea of torturing Gibbs this way made me laugh, a lot, so hopefully it'll entertain someone else, too. The plotbunnies made me do it...
> 
> So, imagine the team are staking out some guy who spends a lot of his time in the kind of places where people go to get their kink on... T rated for discussion of adult/sexual topics/themes... Oh, and my headcanon is that while Abby is the most obviously out there member of the team, Gibbs has a bit of a kinky side when he's in the mood, JSYK ;D

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever, um..."

He looked up at her. She was looking out the window, affecting unconcern, but her cheeks were flaming red.

"Have I ever...?" he prompted.

She glanced towards him for a second, then back out the window. "Done... you know..." She gestured towards the club they were staking out.

He stared at her for a second, then took a large gulp of coffee. Was she really asking what he thought she was asking?

"I always wondered... I had this friend at college who just - well, she was kind of wild." Kate laughed self-consciously. "Some of the stuff she used to talk about doing..."

She looked over at him again, her gaze lingering this time. "I mean, I just sometimes wonder if she did it because she enjoyed it or because the people she was with enjoyed it, you know?" Her blush had subsided a little, and her tone of voice was matter of fact, though she still didn't seem particularly comfortable.

Gibbs swallowed his mouthful of coffee, cursed whatever gods or fates or other malicious spirits had determined that Kate would decide to wonder about this - and do so _out loud_ \- when they were stuck in a car together, and took a deep breath. "Any guy who, uh, has any balls-" he coughed "-wants to make the lady he's with feel... good," he hazarded.

He took another glug of coffee and hoped like hell that Kate would find something else to talk about, and that the darkness would swallow the 'WTF' expression he was sure was on his face.

She shook her head. "But some of the things she did... Don't get me wrong, some of it could be fun, depending." Her shrug was too stiff to be casual. "I mean, as a game, I suppose, with someone I trusted..." She paused, took a breath, as if she was psyching herself up to speak. Gibbs braced himself. "I guess I could see the appeal of getting, um, tied up."

Some of his coffee went down the wrong way, and he choked and spluttered. Kate thumped then rubbed his back, and he didn't have the heart to tell her that her touching him did not help matters. He wished he could rewind the last five minutes and shut this conversation down before it had really started, so he wouldn't have to spend the rest of his life with the idea of her tied to his bed lurking in his brain.

When he could breathe again she was still talking. He felt kind of grateful he'd obviously missed some of it.

"-But I just can't see how a woman would enjoy something like anal sex, you know? I mean, what do _you_ think, Gibbs?"

God, how did he even start to answer a question like that? Kate had always been, as Tony would put it, a bit puritanical about sex, so it wasn't like he was surprised exactly that her experiences were on the vanilla side, but shit. Did she have to _quiz_ him about it?

"Um." How did he answer without offending her? Or making her think he was some kind of animal, for that matter... But now she was looking at him with genuine curiosity, and although his brain was insisting that answering this was a bad idea for all sorts of reasons, apparently his mouth wasn't getting the message. "If it's - if you know what you're doing - it should be... ah... good... for both parties."

"Hmmm." She didn't look convinced. Gibbs wondered if there was any way at all to offer himself as an experimental subject without it being obvious that his interest in her sexual education was not remotely selfless.

_Probably not._

"And she used to go on about this guy who'd spank her, and-"

He forced himself to look away from her and to try and blank out whatever else she was saying. There was no way it could get better, and so many ways it could get worse.

He heard her pause and offered a non-committal "Mm-hm?"

"Really?"

When he looked back at her Kate was staring at him, looking a bit shocked and also a little... impressed. _Crap_. The downside of not listening was that he had no idea what he'd just agreed or admitted to.

He shrugged, wondering if there was any way to take it back without admitting he'd been doing his best to ignore her, and preferably without having to find out what she'd just asked. He felt pretty damn certain that any further question Kate Todd might pose to him on this subject would not be good for his mental health.

She smiled mysteriously, looking, frankly, way too amused... what the _hell_ had she asked? For a moment he really wanted to know, and screw his good mental health.

"What?"

"Just... Surprised, I guess."

If she didn't look so damn _entertained_ he would confess he had no idea what she was talking about, but perversely - _whoops, wrong word, mental backtrack_ \- out of plain cussedness he didn't want to give her the satisfaction. "Lot you don't know about me, Agent Todd." Maybe if he was suitably snippy with her, she'd stop trying to make conversation and he wouldn't say anything else incriminating. _Gotta be worth a try._

"Clearly." That was the kind of shit eating grin that he liked to use on his agents, and they were _not supposed to use it back_. Damnit. He liked to make Kate laugh, liked it a lot, but only with him, never _at_ him.

"Okay then."

"You're just full of surprises aren't you, Agent Gibbs?" Yup, she was teasing him. "Here I thought Abby would be the one to go in for all the kinky stuff." There was laughter in her voice. "I guess I was wrong."

He glared. There really wasn't any safe answer to that and she knew it.

She grinned again, and she might as well have said 'Gotcha!' out loud.

Gibbs humphed, took a sip from his cup, then growled quietly to himself. Somewhere in the middle of this conversation he'd definitely lost a battle he hadn't realised he was fighting, and now his coffee was cold.

Stifling the impulse to grumble under his breath like the grumpy old man he clearly wasn't (no matter how much she might prod him), he turned to stare out at the club again. Not that he was sulking or anything. Nosir.

Figures began to emerge from the discreetly signposted door. Even in the dark, their mark stood out, literally, standing head and shoulders over his companions before somehow folding himself into the driver's seat of a ridiculously sleek sports car.

Not the most exciting of assignments, but he was just happy to have something to do. They hung back long enough not to arouse suspicions then stealthily tailed the man back to his townhouse, seeing him safely inside. Gibbs flipped open his cell and let McGee and DiNozzo they were up, then drove away, relieved that their job was over for the night. Night. Morning. Whatever time of day it was. A few hours sleep and a strong cup of coffee and he'd be able to think straight again. He hoped.

The journey to drop Kate off at home took them right back past the club, and he noticed her peering out at it with a look of mixed distaste and curiosity on her face.

"I can drop you off if you like," he drawled.

"Very funny, Gibbs."

He grinned. Things were back to normal when he was teasing her, not the other way round. "Hey, I try."

She shuddered. "Haha." She watched over her shoulder as the place disappeared into the darkness, then sat for a few minutes in silence before giving herself a shake. "Ugh. Sorry. It just... something about that whole area totally gave me the creeps."

Should he remind her of rule six? No, there was a time and a place. Not that he thought he would ever quite break Kate of the habit of apologising. She was too polite for that.

"Kate. It's okay. Strictly a surveillance op, remember?"

"Thank God." Out of the corner of his eye he could see that her face had returned to its usual composed expression, even relaxing into a smile. "Just don't ever send me in there undercover, okay?"

He didn't quite trust himself to respond to that safely, though he couldn't stop the low chuckle.

"Gibbs!"

A quick look proved she was more amused than offended. "You mean you don't want to moonlight as a Domme? Shame."

She snorted. "That might even be worse than pretending to be DiNozzo's wife."

He outright laughed at her tone. "Wardrobe'd prob'ly be about the same though."

She rolled her eyes at him and stuck her tongue out. "I'm sure Abby would be more than willing to provide me with a suitable outfit, but I'm not sure I'd be up for chastity belts and shackles."

He imagined for a second how Abby might dress Kate given a free hand, then shut down that thought. "Doesn't have to be all whips and chains, you know," he said, turning into her street. "Can be fun."

"The difference between using the whole chicken and just using a feather?"

He grinned. "Not the size of the feather, Kate, it's how you use it."

"Hmmm." Her earlier embarrassment seemed to have subsided considerably - she was even grinning back at him. "Maybe one of these days I'll give it a go." Her tone was almost flirtatious, and the sound loosened some vital screw in his mind as he brought the vehicle to a standstill.

"Well, if you ever wanna..." The tongue in cheek (mostly) suggestion slipped out without a thought, before he had time to stop it.

"Oh really."

He glanced over to her, opening his mouth to offer an 'I was kidding' defence, and stopped short. He could've coped with Kate looking shocked or offended or any of a dozen negative emotions. She did look surprised, at least, which wasn't unexpected. What he couldn't deal with was her raising an eyebrow, looking amused (again) and... intrigued.

"Uh."

She laughed at him ( _and that so was not meant to happen, ever_ ), and opened the car door. "Thanks for the ride." He looked up at her, eyes wide, and then cursed himself for hearing double entendres that clearly weren't intended. "See you at work, Gibbs."

He watched her swing herself out of the car, totally failed to say goodbye or goodnight or anything remotely civil to her, and was only jolted back into action when she turned around at the entrance to her apartment building and gave him a funny look. He suddenly realised he'd been gawping at her like some kind of idiot. If his chin wasn't on his chest, he could wave casually and pretend he was just making sure she had got safely inside, but judging by her expression that boat had sailed.

He smiled weakly, lifted a hand in farewell, and drove off as fast as the early morning traffic would let him.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs reminded himself ( _again_ ) that he was a federal agent of the United States government, not a drooling teenager. For some reason (well, okay, he _knew_ the reason, he just didn't want to admit to himself what a dirty old bastard he was), since the... illuminating discussion in the car, he had been unable to summon up his usual sangfroid while Kate was around. He honestly couldn't figure out if she was strutting around with more confidence than usual, or if he was just noticing now because his brain had got stuck tuned to Radio Kate.

At any rate, it was _embarrassing_. Especially when all she was doing was looking at evidence on the plasma. Really, a grown man should not be unable to tear his eyes away from a woman's legs, no matter how shapely. His mouth should not be watering at the way her beautifully made suit curved so smoothly and closely around her butt. Any man with any character should not be- well, _staring_ at her, as if he was a starving wolf and she was a delicious piece of meat.

Perhaps most pertinently, in this situation, an employer should never look at an employee this way. A boss shouldn't make eyes at a subordinate. No matter how attractive that subordinate might be. He was supposed to be mature and capable of professionalism.

He was _definitely_ supposed to be above gazing longingly at her behind.

He'd always been... aware of Kate. Aware of the fact that when she wasn't buttoned up to the neck in conservative suits, she had all the right curves in all the right places. Aware her hair was soft, her eyes no less beautiful for being both sharp and intelligent; that her dimples were cute, that he couldn't easily intimidate her - and that if he made a comment on anything except the latter, she'd probably tear his balls off with her bare hands and wear them as earrings.

That last quality being one that should probably scare, worry, or at least mildly concern him. He suspected it said something fairly damning that Kate's fire and whip sharp tongue and, not least, her propensity for violence made her more attractive to him, not less.

"Boss! Boss!" Tony was at least a welcome distraction. "That BOLO came through - we got him. He's being processed and he'll be in interrogation in like, ten minutes?"

"Whatcha tellin' me for?"

Tony looked confused, which Gibbs supposed was fair. It wasn't as if he'd sent round a memo that his head was royally screwed up because of Kate's ass, and he was in no fit state to interrogate the fucking lollipop guild, never mind an actual criminal who'd committed actual crimes and needed to actually be locked up ASAP. He scowled in frustration at both the world and himself.

"DiNozzo, are you capable of interrogating a suspect, or do you need to look into takeout delivery as a career choice?"

Tony blanched. "Yeah, Boss, of course. I just thought..." He shrugged. "Metro tried and failed to break him, I thought you'd want to do the honours." His voice lowered slightly, and he glanced over to Kate in a way that clearly said he was hoping she wouldn't overhear. _Fat chance._ "Suppose I can't... you know?"

"Do whatever it takes."

"But I-"

 _Geez_. Trust Tony to choose _today_ to have a crisis of confidence. "Just do it." He rolled his eyes. "What _ever_ it takes, I don't care. I do _not_ care. Break him. Just get it done. Hell, tie him up if you have to."

Tony balked. "What if that just turns him on?"

Gibbs glared at him. "DiNozzo, the guy likes kinky sex, that doesn't mean _you're_ gonna turn him on just by restraining him."

There was a laugh to his left, and when he turned the glare on her, Kate smirked. "You would know."

It was said under her breath as she walked away, and Gibbs wondered if he'd heard her right. Just what exactly had he inadvertently admitted to the other night? He groaned internally. He couldn't think of a single way of getting at the truth that wouldn't subject him to ball-busting humiliation in some form or another. And then of course there was the possibility she might make _that_ face again - the vaguely interested and intrigued face that had made him look such a fool. If she did that... he shook his head. It just would not be good.

(Well. That wasn't true. It probably _would_ be good, and there was his problem in a nutshell. The idea of initiating Kate into the world of kink was not something he could deal with even in his imagination. In reality... _danger, danger, abort, abort._ His brain screeched to a halt as self-preservation kicked in.)

Tony still looked uncertain. Gibbs growled at him, with just enough of a _look_ that he scuttled off towards the elevator with his tail between his legs, like a scolded schoolboy. Gibbs took comfort in the fact he wasn't the only one having inappropriate and unfortunate teenager flashbacks today.

Kate was sat back down at her desk, all innocence, and he wasn't going to start thinking about what she might or might not have on underneath that oh-so-demure turtleneck. He really wasn't. He wasn't.

He growled again and pushed himself up out of his chair. "I'm going for coffee."

She looked up at him, eyebrows raised, and then he was out of her space. He jabbed the call button for the elevator and glared impatiently when it didn't immediately appear. Removing himself from temptation was the best thing (besides coffee) he could do for himself right now. _As fast as possible_...

He took the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

He was aware that she had walked over and stopped in front of his desk, but with a supreme effort of will he forced himself _not_ to glance up eagerly until she actually spoke. _Federal agent_ , he chanted to himself in his head. _No drooling. No panting. Not a teenaged boy._

"My report."

He nodded, attempted a smile. "Thanks, Katie."

She pursed her lips slightly, and he replayed the sentence in his head. _Shit. Never call her that out loud._ He glared down at his desk as if it had offended him and tried not to actually cringe or blush, or any of the other embarrassing reactions he'd regressed to over the last few days.

"Uh, I mean..." No, there was really nowhere he could go with this, no safe way to dig himself out of the hole. He shrugged, expecting her to give him a funny look and excuse herself, but she just stood there.

Reluctantly, cautiously, he glanced up, trying to look anywhere except directly at her without making it obvious he was desperately avoiding her eyes. He suspected it wasn't a very successful attempt.

"What's up, Kate?" He gave himself a mental high five for not calling her Katie this time, but he couldn't read her expression without giving her a chance to read his, and that was... a really, really bad idea.

She tilted her head to one side, biting her lip. She looked... nervous? excited? uncertain? "So... I was thinking."

"Yeah?"

"About what you said before."

He frowned, reluctantly caught her gaze at last. "What I said about _what_?"

She raised that deadly eyebrow. "Maybe this is a conversation we could continue in private?"

He gaped.

The part of his brain that dealt with higher functions like speech and logic and actually having a damn clue what was going on shrugged at him. His animal hindbrain perked up and pounced on the word private like it was a juicy bone.

"'Private'?" he managed to croak out.

She smirked - actually _smirked_ \- and the hungry wolf he'd been trying to ignore for the best part of a week sat up and drooled. "Yep."

Without waiting for a response, she turned on her heel and headed for the elevator, clearly expecting him to follow obediently. It was galling that he did exactly that without any conscious intervention from his brain.

They stood and waited in uncomfortable silence. He glanced down at Kate and then quickly looked away again when he found she was staring at him.

The elevator finally arrived and it was slightly depressing that he let her lead him in. For some reason, it seemed, she was taking charge, and he was unable to stop her. He really didn't want to examine how or why she'd managed that. He had a suspicion the conclusion would not reflect well on either his manliness or his leadership skills.

(Or, for that matter, his self-control.)

The doors closed and it was Kate who reached out after a couple of seconds and flipped the emergency brake. Gibbs tried not to feel like a deer in headlights. It was _so_ not supposed to work this way round, but apparently she had discovered some witchcraft or alchemy that was turning his world on its head, and he was powerless to resist.

"Whaddya want, Kate?" Stupid, dangerous question. Why had he asked? _Why?_

"Well, like I said, I was thinking-" She looked up at him with a slight smile, and he could almost hear the alarm bells ringing somewhere in the depths of his sanity "-about what you said the other night... in the car... if I ever wanted..."

He thought back to that conversation. Oh, this was so bad. _Nope_ , said the devil perching on his shoulder, _this is good. This is great. This is absolutely fucking fantastic_. "Yeah?" Even to his own ears, his voice was husky, eager.

"Did you mean it?"

 _Danger, danger. Say no. Say it was a joke_. "Yes." _Whoops_.

Her smile grew wider. "Good." She stepped towards him and tilted her head up, her hands lightly clasping his biceps as she brushed a swift kiss against his lips and then murmured "Your place or mine?" against his open (shocked, stunned, delighted, gasping for air) mouth.

"Are you sure...? This is... Kate, I don't know-" Oh God, he couldn't even finish a fucking sentence. _This is so embarrassing_. So why was he leaning towards her, unable to stop his satisfied smirk?

"Wasn't my idea," she pointed out, with a smug grin.

His hands were on her hips and he really couldn't remember how that had happened. Kate wasn't supposed to be like this, all eager and interested and willing. She was supposed to be shocked, horrified even, leaving the question of his own self control moot because there was no way she'd even consider...

"Wanna be bad with me, Gibbs?"

_~ fin ~_


End file.
